Harry Potter and the Future Remapped by Shezza88
by shriyanshrai
Summary: I found this story it was a good read then it was taken down so here it is again.


**Chapter 1**

DISCLAIMER- I DO OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE MATTER AT HAND. ALL TRIBUTES SHOULD GO TO J.K ROWLING. I DO NOT EARN A PROFIT OFF THIS STORY AND DO NOT GAIN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR REVIEWS. A/N- RE-EDITED

_Curses_

**_Powerful Curses_**

**_Parseltongue_**

Harry walked down the street and turned into the park. It was overgrown with plants and the neat freaks of Surrey rarely ventured in there, leaving it a perfect sanctuary for Harry. He was walking and reflecting on the changes that happened last night when he had forgotten to practise his Occlumency.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry was sleeping when his scar began to burn. Harry groaned out loud and winced when Dudley kicked the wall, his flabby foot rocking the whole house. "SHUTUP FREAK!" Harry managed to roll his eyes before his passed out from the pain. He was in a black void. Behind him was a swirling mass of magic that he recognised from his Occlumency training Albus had given him when he got back from 5th year. He had mastered very quickly and found out that it wasn't as hard as he thought. In front of him was another swirling mass of magic. Harry could taste the magical scent and recognized it as Tom's. Seeing as how Tom had gotten so pissed of when Albus had called him that in the Ministry, Harry, with his thoughts only thinking of the ways to inflict pain on Voldemort, had started to refer to him as Tom. Harry cautiously moved forward, moving himself mentally closer to Tom's Magic. He reached the outside of it and put up his arm. Carefully, he slowly touched it. It wiggled, and black sparks leapt from the magic to Harry's fingers. Harry quickly retracted his hand, and then gathering his courage, he plunged it in. Instantly, he was in Tom's mind. A rush of knowledge came to him suddenly.

He saw Tom's birth and his mother, a beautiful black haired, blue eyed women, who managed to name her son before passing on. He saw Crinkle; the orphanage Headmaster beat him countless times.

He saw Hogwarts for the f irst time, and felt the rush of emotion when the hat shouted Slytherin.

He saw the Death of Tom Riddle Senior, as Tom performed his first killing curse

. He saw the ancient and dark rituals he took to become immortal.

He saw the wealth of spells he memorized, so he could be invincible.

He saw the murder of children and the hoots of laughter as he tortured all of them from the light side. He also saw the rape of Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and the unspeakable cruelties as he punished his Death Eaters to make Voldemort feel better about himself. Harry jerked himself out as Tom's Occlumency shields were raised and he awoke with a start. He was panting and sweat was coming down his face. 'Was that a dream?" he asked himself. Turning the new information over in his head, he got his wand from the bedside table and waved it in a delicate pattern. "Shieldus ex Magicka astomini Detectora" he muttered. The wand flashed gold before it was enveloped in the gold light. When it was done Harry performed a small spell that would kill the Underage Detection Charm. After receiving no Ministry notice Harry was quite certain that it wasn't a dream. He had essentially raped Tom's mind. How else could he explain the 40 years of knowledge he had just gained? Turning on his side, he dozed off to sleep, planning to have fun tomorrow. The memories, while fading as he slept, leaving only knowledge, had left an imprint on his mind. An imprint that would forever be trapped as a part of Harry.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Harry turned a corner and came to his favourite spot. It was quite a long way from the Dursleys, about an hours jog but it was worth it. It was a beautiful clearing with a small riving running through it then leading under a mountain. There were lilies planted everywhere and a nice sunny rock where he could sit on, or a nice shady spot under a giant oak tree. He sat down on the rock and smiled to himself as he remembered the Dursleys reaction when he did magic.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry had woken up early today for a special reason. After being told so many times how he was ungrateful and that he should thank the Dursleys for taking care of him, and giving him food, he thought it would be a nice surprise if he would thank them, in his own way of course. Never mind the fact on how he was abused until he left for Hogwarts and only survived because his accidental magic healed him, or the fact that he was neglected and starved for 3 months when he was 5 and had to eat spiders and steal food when they weren't looking.

Harry walked down the stair smirking. If his memories from Tom Riddle had taught him something, it was how to act like a proper Slytherin, including The Art of Masking your emotions, 103 smirks for everyday use, and The Art of Sarcasm: The When, How, Why and Who?

Harry briefly entertained the thought of such books being written as he walked in the kitchen. His 'Family' was there. "Good Morning" Harry said cheerfully. He sat down and began talking, ignoring the pursing of Petunia's lips, the deep shade of purple in Vernon's face and the whimper from Dudley, who was convinced that Harry was going to send the 'Dementheads' after him. "I have been considering your requests over the past few years for me to thank you for your generosity in having me here." Harry said smoothly. Petunia's eyes popped wide open. Vernon's face turned smug. Dudley's hands finally left the presence of his arse for more than 4 seconds when around Harry. "So here is your reward for having me here, for the food, and let's not forget the physical and emotional abuse and neglect I suffered." Harry's voice had turned cold as he raised his wand at Dudley. With 40 years of Dark Magic, Harry knew some very interesting curses. "Dementorcy," Harry muttered and a black light glowed from his Holly wand before lancing out and connecting with Dudley. He screamed and fell to the floor, withering. This spell worked like a Dementor and bought every single traumatic memory you had ever suffered. Petunia screeched in shock and fear. "THEY'LL EXPELL YOU OR THIS!" Harry laughed; a cold and bitter laugh and Vernon froze. He had been making his way for the butcher knife. "No they won't. You see I conveniently broke the Underage Detection charm on my wand. Quite illegally too, but it's not like I care." Harry turned his wand on his Uncle. "Vernon, you were always the worst. You hit me, you hurt me and you will pay. Crucio" Vernon screamed and fell to the floor, squirming in pain as the unforgivable connected to him. Harry watched dispassionately. He lifted the curse and watched with disgust as Vernon soiled himself. "Pathetic" he mumbled, then turned his wand to his Aunt. "And you. You were the one who was meant to look after me. I am your nephew and your blood, yet you did nothing to help. I hate you the most out of everyone here. Shenterio Almosi Plemeen" His wand trembled and a sickly orange light buckled from his wand and slammed into his Aunt. She screamed and clawed herself as her blood slowly turned acidic. Harry laughed as he watched his relatives in pain. Even if he hadn't raped Tom's mind, he still would have had revenge, only now he knew exactly how to hurt them. He lifted all of the remaining curses, shocked with himself and yet a little pleased. "Listen to me. I will be in my room. You will not disturb me at all. You will not mention this to anyone. If you do…the consequences will be unthinkable. I will not do your chores or anything you say. I'll be jogging, as I usually have been every day. When I come back I expect a meal ready for me. I will know if you poison it and if you do…"

His relatives had nodded fearfully under his emerald gaze. With one last swish of his wand, which removed the silencing charms, the locking charms and the Notice-me-Not charms he walked outside, leaving a petrified family in to comfort each other.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

While many would see this as an act of a Dark Wizard, Harry saw this as justice. He had never been as prejudiced as most wizards and he thought that it wasn't the dark arts that made you evil, but the wielder of the wand who performs these magic's on innocent people. This is entire summer; he had been getting into top physical condition. He knew all the magic he could need, though some of the old stuff in Tom's mind, like household charms and some transfiguration he had forgotten, he had focused to get fitter. It would be easier for him to duel if her was in top physical shape. Order members had trained him on his reflexes, his style and his Occlumency. Harry paused in his musings as he heard a twig crack. His head shot up, and his emerald eyes, free from glasses as he had performed a charm, which had fixed his eyesight, scanned the area. He pulled out his wand and stood alert. The first curses came straight away. "ADVADA KEDAVRA!" Screamed an unknown voice. Harry waved his wand and a fallen log lifted from its position and into the path of the curse. It exploded on contact. "STUPEFY!" Harry said with his wand bearing down in where he suspected the spell had come from. It flew into the foliage and hit someone. The figure crumpled onto the ground and fell forwards. Several more spells spiralled towards Harry, who muttered a charm. A bronze dome shimmered into place and the incoming spells splashed harmlessly against it. Several Death Eaters appeared from the foliage, some coming from behind trees and other apparating in. He banished his wand and gave a flick. Several beams of violet strands came out wrapping around the Death Eaters eyes. Flashes of light flew everywhere and shouts of curses were sound out. Harry swiftly ducked and a barrage of curses flew over his head, exploding on the surrounding shrubbery and setting them alight. Eight Death Eaters had surrounded him. He quickly dodged a Stunner and sent a Body bind back. He conjured up a large silver shield and disarmed two more Death Eaters. A Death Eaters made a slashing moment with his wand and large purple flames grated across the shield. Harry ducked two Killing curses and waved his wand like a whip. A flame appeared at the tip of his wand and he made a sweeping gesture, which knocked 4 Death Eaters out. As he was preparing to Apparate he suddenly he heard a shout behind him. " Alvei Paocabre!" A blinding light flared and a minute later all traces of Harry James Potter, the boy who lived were gone. Harry thumped onto the ground. He quickly stood up and prepared himself for another onslaught when he stopped. He was still in the clearing but no one was here. And no signs of battle were evident. He looked around confused for a minute before pocketing his wand and patting his pocket. Harry had kept all of his things shrunken and in his pocket since he didn't put it past the Dursleys, even with their warning, to burn them.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" An angry yet familiar female voice shouted. Harry spun around, and put his hand in his pocket gripping his wand. An angry redheaded female was striding angrily in the clearing. She was quite beautiful and somewhat familiar. "DID PETUNIA PUT YOU UP TO THIS?" she shouted as she came closer. Harry could see that she had green eyes. She looked extremely familiar but Harry couldn't place her. She came to a stop and glared at him. Harry gazed impassively back. Then it clicked. She was Lily Evans. Harry's heart pumped painfully in his stomach as his eyes widened before closing quickly, forming into a neutral face. What the fuck was going on? Lily sighed as the black haired boy just stared at her. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Look, just leave me alone. I don't care what Petunia's been saying, she's lying." The black haired boy smirked in amusement. "Oh, is she saying that you're a skank or that you are a witch, because I can tell by seeing your wand in your sleeve. Lily's eyes shot up. "You're a wizard?" she exclaimed amazed. The boy grinned. "Yep. And proud to be one." He declared. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. A mist came out of his wand and hovered in front of it before forming the time. 11:32 am. 1975 Harry put away his wand. It was, as he feared. "So, What's your name?" Lily asked curiously. Harry gave her a small smile as he studied her. She was about his height of 5'1, so he could have inherited his mother's build and it wasn't the malnutrition that made him small. Thought it didn't help. She had long dark red hair that reached her waist and a small pixie nose, like his. Her eyes were green and shining with a passion for life. "Harry." He said and put out his hand. Lily shook it, "So, why are you here?" Lily asked accusingly. This was her private spot and her only sanctuary from Petunia. Her 21-year-old sister was constantly bullying her and her Fiancée was always giving her a lustful look and trying to touch her. Her parents had passed away from a Car accident and she was sent to her Grandparents, but they were away for a week so it was just her sister, the bitch, and that pervert of a Fiancée and herself. "I was just looking around here. Nice spot isn't it." Harry remarked casually, while holding his anger in check. 'She really shouldn't broadcast her thoughts. Maybe I should teach Vernon a lesson here as well' Lily nodded. Looking around she said softly. "I love it hear. It's so peaceful and quiet." She blushed as she realised that she was blabbing off to a stranger. "I'm sorry, I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

Harry smiled 'Well, it could be worse.'


End file.
